Carter Kane vs Percy Jackson
by C. C. Aroww
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if two of Rick Riordan's bestsellers met each other? Behold! Carter Kane Vs. Percy Jackson!


Percy Jackson vs. Carter Kane

Chapter one

Percy

I sat alone in cabin three. I was exhausted from another day in the woods. Annabeth had taken me in there to slay some monsters and we had gotten ambushed by Mrs. O'Leary and Connor Stoll, just another day in camp. For once I understood what Annabeth felt like before she went with me on the quest to save the bolt. She trained every day all day just hoping for a little adventure or some excitement. One summer had past since our fight with Kronos. I was nearing the end of my first ever boring year at camp. I couldn't stand it. I walked out of my cabin and into the Pegasus stables. Blackjack was in there eating out of a pail of oats.

"Hey Blackjack." I said.

Blackjack whinnied and said in my head. _"Boss! What happened? Why didn't we go anywhere this summer?" _

"Well, now is our chance for some adventure before I have to leave." I said opening Blackjacks gate.

"_No way! You really mean it boss?" _ Blackjack asked.

"Of course." I said. I led Blackjack out of the stables and got on his back. "Come on." I whispered into his ear.

Blackjack took off into the sky. We circled a couple times before leaving. We flew toward Manhattan at first and circled the empire state building. It felt so good to fly with Blackjack again. Then we flew towards Brooklyn. I don't know why. It just felt right. A voice in the back of my mind said that I would find adventure there. We flew over Brooklyn when there was a sudden jolt. Blackjack fell through the air. I did the only thing I could at the moment, I screamed my head off.

We spiraled through the air until we landed with a sickening thud on the rood of a warehouse. No it wasn't a warehouse it looked like a mansion built on top of a warehouse. I staged to my feet and then collapsed next to Blackjack. We were both breathing hard. Then I heard voices below me, then the pounding of feet up stairs.

A boy appeared in the dim light of the setting sun. He was around my age, with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He stared at me for a moment then disappeared into the stairwell. Two female voices started to ague with the boy. One was an adult the other a girl maybe thirteen. Then a girl appeared. She had blonde hair with purple streaks in her hair. She wore combat boots and a leather jacket. She looked around twelve, thirteen maybe. I stared at her, and then grabbed my pen.

This wasn't right. I could feel power emanating from this girl, Strong harsh power. I shuttered involuntarily. There was something about her that made me think that I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Come inside." She said. It was an order not an invitation.

I did the smart thing. I followed her to the stairwell and climbed down it. At the bottom were the boy I had seen earlier and a young woman in a leopard print jumpsuit. She and Mr. D would go perfect together. I thought. The three of them led me down a hall and down a flight of stairs. They took me out onto a terrace were a bunch of kids sat eating and drinking. There was a pool on the terrace with a…a…was that an albino crocodile? Great they were going to feed me to a crocodile.

"Show us your djed." The girl said holding out her hand. I stared at her blankly.

"Ummm," I said.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Your amulet? Your calling card?" She said with irritation.

I stared at her blankly some more.

The girl sighed with agitation. "I give up." She said.

"Where am I?" I asked. All the kids at the table laughed.

"Seriously," I said. "I have no idea where I am."

They laughed even harder. The boy from earlier came up to me.

"You are the blood of the pharaohs aren't you?" He asked me in confusion.

"What the heck it that?" I asked.

"Look I was out on my Pegasus for a late night fly when we crashed into something and landed on your roof." I said.

"So that's the flying creature I keep seeing flying around Manhattan." The boy said. "Wait a minute." He said his eyes turned cold and sharp. "Your Pegasus is on the roof?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

He stamped his foot and said something in a different language Egyptian maybe. A few of the younger kids at the table gasped as if he just said something really bad.

"He will scare Freak." He said in English.

"Who?" I asked.

He stormed off the terrace and back the way we came. I stared at the kids around the table who had gone back to eating, But now in silence. I looked at the lady who I had thought would be the perfect match for Mr. D. She stared back.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Brooklyn house." She said simply.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"Honestly, for a magician you certainly know very little. I am Bast, The goddess of cats."

"Magician?" I asked. "I am not a magician I am a Demi-god." I said.

Bast rolled her eyes. Oh, please. You wouldn't be able to enter Brooklyn house if you weren't a magician." She said.

"I crashed." I said again.

"Sit." She said. "Eat something. You'll need your strength for tomorrow's training."

Bast sat me down at the end of the table, Next to a boy that looked around my age.

"Walt?" Bast said. "Will you tell our new trainee the basics?" The boy named Walt nodded.

He had the build of an Ares camper and wore a back shirt and black jeans. He wore tons of necklaces around his neck too.

"Hi." He said to me. "My name is Walt Stone."

"Percy Jackson." I said holding a hand out to shake. Walt didn't take it. I put my hand back and looked down at a plate that Bast had set in front of me. It had a tortilla on it with some chicken and cheese. I wasn't hungry, I had eaten at camp.

Percy Jackson vs. Carter Kane

Chapter Two

Carter

Okay, okay, I know what you are thinking. Weird kid lands on your roof not knowing where he is or why he is there. Not the usual magician and oh yeah, I forgot. He doesn't have the Djed amulet and doesn't know about the Egyptian gods. Well at least it wasn't the weirdest thing that happened that day. It had started out as a normal day of training a Brooklyn house. With Amos gone it was getting harder to keep track of who was learning what. We had to shut down Bast's electives so she could help us teach our trainees about the Egyptian gods and how to read the hieroglyphs. Just another normal day in Brooklyn house that is until Felix and Sadie let loose and army of penguins and tigers. It took us several hours to clean up all of the animals and clean up the feathers. After we were done cleaning up Sadie praised Felix for his amazing magical abilities. The rest of the day went as planned until Alyssa did the miss spell again and her shabti went around destroying things. We spent several more hours cleaning that up. Then finally this crazy teenager drives his flying horse into our roof.

I climbed back onto the roof. Freak was making a huge ruckus angry at the horse. The Pegasus whinnied and reared at me. As if to say were is my rider? What have you done with him?

"Easy boy, easy." I said trying to calm both creatures at once.

The horse stopped rearing. But Freak kept screeching and fluttering about in his stable. I walked over to him and patted him on the beak.

"Quiet Freak." I said.

After Freak quieted I walked back to the Terrace to see every one had gone to bed except for me, Sadie and the Teenager.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I would like to ask the same of you." The boy said.

He was acting a bit like Sadie but I decided to put that aside.

"My name is Carter Kane. This is my sister Sadie."

The boy raised an eyebrow when I said that Sadie was my sister.

"Are you-"

"Yes I am sure." I said cutting off the boy.

He shrugged then said. "My name is Percy Jackson."

"Now that we cleared that up," Sadie said standing up and stretching.

"Percy, Carter will take you to your room. Tomorrow you will start your training as a magician." Sadie smiled meaningfully at me then left. I stared at Percy. He stared right back.

I led Percy to his room on the second floor. He stood in the doorway staring at his room.

"I think I like Cabin three better." Percy said almost to himself.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

I stared at him, he looked down.

"Good night." I said cheerfully and left him staring at his room.

I hurried back to my room. When I got there Kufu was already there surfing the sports channels. When I came in he looked at me.

"Uhg!" He said.

He turned of the TV and leaped to the ground. I changed into some pajamas then fell on to my bed. I fell asleep instantly. Though I was using my headrest my Ba decided to take a journey. It took me to an odd place, with cabins in a big Omega shape around a fire pit. I zoomed in to the fire to see a girl, she was pretty I guess with long gold/brown hair and multicolored eyes. She sat there staring at the fire. Her eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying. Another girl came to join her.

She had light brown hair and golden eyes. She patted the first girl on the back and said. "Crypto I know you are depressed but listen to me. Life on Earth isn't all bad. You'll warm up to it eventually."

The girl named Crypto shot up. "Eventually? I want to go home! I want to spend days on end sitting by a river at home! Not sit here at this miserable camp learning to do things I already know how to do. I want to go on quest then return to my house. Not cabin one. Lily don't you ever think you belong on Olympus? Not down here."

The other girl, Lily pulled Crypto down.

"I don't belong on Olympus." She said.

"Maybe you don't but I do." Crypto said meaningfully.

Then an image shimmered in front of the two girls. It was of yet another girl.

"Sorry you guys." The image said. "But Percy has gone missing."

"Again?" Crypto groaned.

The figure nodded. "Sources tell me he is in Egypt." It said.

Crypto scowled. "Oh no, not Egypt, anything but Egypt."

The image gave her a meaningful look.

Crypto sighed. "All right but at least this time let me beat hum up as I save him."

Crypto stood up. Lily just stared at her.

"Tell Chiron." Crypto told Lily then vanished into thin air.

I didn't know much about what they were talking about. It couldn't have been the same Percy that we had found on the roof. Could it? The image evaporated and I found myself in the Hall of Ages, the first Nome, Egypt. There four people were standing. Three were in a heated argument. Two of them I recognize. One was Amos, our uncle and the new chief lector. The other figure that I recognized was Zia who stood next to Amos. The other magician looked agitated. He held the young girl from my first vision. Crypto I believe was her name. Crypto looked worse then I had seen her a few seconds earlier. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were torn. I could see fear in her eyes. Then they locked on mine. Her eyes narrowed, she knew I was there and she wasn't to please about it. She struggled against the magician but he just gripped her even tighter.

She tried to cry out but the magician spoke one command, "Hah-ri", quiet.

Crypto became silent. Her scared expression turned to rage. She kicked the magician in the face. He let go, she looked at his fallen figure in triumph. Zia lunged at her trying to grab her. But Crypto jumped up and landed on Zia's back. Crypto pushed of, pushing Zia to the ground. She turned to Amos, rage in her eyes. Amos pulled out his wand and dropped it to the ground. He looked at it then at Crypto.

"I am not ready for our two worlds to meet." He said to Crypto.

"Me neither but evidentially they must. Where is Percy?"

Amos looked at her blankly. "Who?" He asked.

"Percy, his girlfriend said that he was missing and that he was here." Crypto looked angry.

"I assure you we haven't abducted any of…your kind." Amos said.

Crypto stared at him. "If his father finds out that you have taken him… let's just say the Sahara won't be called a dessert any more."

"My advice to you is to leave our worlds separate." Amos said. Crypto gave him one more angry look and disappeared.

Percy Jackson vs. Carter Kane

Chapter Three

Percy

I really dislike this experience. Carter Kane left me staring at my room to go do who knows what. I stared at the room for a couple minutes more then entered. The door swung shut and locked behind me. I walked towards the bed and inspected it. It was nice all except for the pillow. No pillow wasn't the word; the word wood slab came to mind as I stared at the 'pillow'. I took it off and placed it on the floor no way I was going to use that thing. I then lay on the bed and fell asleep. I want to curse Morphus for creating Demi-God dreams, tonight I dreamt about the council of the gods. Everyone was there including two minor goddesses Sabrina Watercrest and Electra.

Both of them looked sad but they quickly wiped the sadness off their faces when Zeus began to speak.

"Yes, well we have a problem." He said.

There was a mutter from the rest of the gods.

"The… other gods have taken one of the half-bloods from camp."

The gods leaned forward in their seats. Sabrina and Electra looked at Zeus curiously.

"Which one?" Athena asked.

"Percy Jackson." Zeus said looking directly at Poseidon.

My dad sat there in stunned silence. Sabrina nearly toppled off the bench. She caught herself just in time. All the gods looked at Poseidon. He sat there trying to comprehend what was happening.

"I believe it is time." Hera said standing up.

The gods' stares turned to her.

"I believe it is time for our world and theirs to meet, to create an alliance."

There was a moment of silence then Apollo burst out laughing. All eyes turned to him.

"Hera, do you really think we can have an alliance with those barbarians? That is insane! They are power hungry idiots."

"We too are power hungry." Hestia pointed out.

"Well at least we aren't idiots." Sabrina muttered.

"I see no need to have an alliance with them." Aphrodite said.

"Why should we? Our two worlds have lived in peace without each other interfering."

"Yes but now they have interfered, they have abducted my son!" Poseidon said.

"Who is to blame?" A new voice said.

Every one looked at the doorway. A pretty young lady with purplish black hair stood leaning on a pole.

"Hecate." Electra said in awe.

"I, being the goddess of magic know that the other side has split into two. One still follows the path of their gods; the other bans them, though the two are slowly growing closer. But my question still stands. Who is to blame?"

"Which ever side abducted him." Poseidon said.

"Ah, that would be the side that follows their gods." Hecate said.

Poseidon nodded.

"Crypto has already left to go search for Percy." Electra said standing up quickly.

Zeus scowled and turned to her.

"She has?" He asked.

Electra nodded. Zeus muttered something under his breath then looked back at Poseidon. He looked calm enough.

"Let us wait and see their move." He said.

Then the image dissipated. I woke up back in the room in the place they called Brooklyn house. I had hoped it was all a dream, No such luck. There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said miserably. Walt opened the door

. "Time for breakfast." He said.

Walt looked a lot like Beckondorf. It hurt me to think about that.

I shook the thought out of my head and said. "I'll be down in a minute."

Walt nodded and left the room. I walked over to the closet. Inside was a fresh pair of linen… pajamas? They looked like pajamas. I decided not to argue with it and put them on. I neatly folded my Half-Blood tee shirt and jeans and set them on the bed. Then went down to the terrace I had been to last night. It was alive with kids again. This time I got a closer look at there faces. The youngest was maybe nine the oldest college age. Carter, Sadie, and Bast sat at the head of the table. Carter looked at me with cold eyes. Unlike her brother Sadie smiled at me.

I took a place between Walt and another girl. My eyes turned to the pool with the crocodile. It still unnerved me but the croc seemed nice enough, some of the kids tossed bacon to it and it happily ate it up.

"That's Phillip of Macedonia." Walt explained.

"Phillip?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled. He passed me a plate of bacon and eggs. I wasn't that hungry considering what I had been through but I ate anyway. Halfway through the meal there was a sound like a doorbell. Several of the kids looked up from their food then went back to eating. Sadie stood up.

"Excuse me." She said and she left.

Carter jumped up and followed her.

"I wonder who it is." The girl next to me said.

"Can't find out if you don't go." I said standing up.

Walt rolled his eyes at the girl as if to say. "Can you believe this kid?" Then he stood up. He sighed.

"Come on then." He said and led me off the terrace.

Walt led me through the halls and stopped behind a pillar. Right in front of us were Sadie and Carter, they where standing in front of two huge open doors. On the other side of the doors was a girl I knew well. She looked terrible, her gold/brown hair disheveled and messy. Her multi-colored eyes were full of rage and a bit of fear. It was Crypto, in the flesh. She had a knife out and was pointing it at Carter.

"Where is he?" She asked Carter.

"Who?" He asked innocently. "

You know who!" She said angrily.

"Voldemort?" Sadie asked.

Crypto rolled her eyes then punched Carter hard in the stomach. He fell to the ground and lay there holding his stomach. She turned to Sadie.

"Where is Percy?" She asked the now scared girl.

"Percy who?" She asked.

"Percy Jackson." Crypto said angrily.

Sadie backed up a step.

"Okay, okay. Wait a minute… why?"

Crypto raised her knife threateningly. Sadie ran away back towards the terrace.

"Percy?" Walt asked. "Who is that?"

"That Walt is the end of Brooklyn house."

Percy Jackson vs. Carter Kane

Chapter Four

Carter

Now I'm really creeped out. First this kid comes to Brooklyn house not knowing anything about the pharaoh's or anything really and now this crazy girl wants him so she punches me. I'm so confused now.

When I woke up after my creepy dream to find Khufu standing over me.

"What Khufu?" I asked the baboon.

"Ugh!" He said.

"Let me go back to sleep." I said turning back onto my side.

"Ugh!" Khufu said again pushing me out of bed.

"All right I'm up!" I said standing up and rubbing my newly bruised elbow.

I put on some simple white pants and a white tee-shirt and headed out the door. Sadie met me in the hall and I told her all about my crazy dream.

"You did use your headrest?" Sadie asked I nodded.

Sadie shrugged and we went to go have breakfast.

At breakfast I explained to Bast about my vision and she looked uneasy. Then the whole fiasco happened and I got punched and fell to the ground unconscious. When I finally came to I was still lying on the floor of the hall. My head spun as I slowly got to my feet. I looked around, neither Sadie nor the girl were in sight. Instead a girl around my age with blonde hair and gray eyes stood in front of me. She too held a knife out at me. She raised an eye brow at me then dashed off down the hall. I followed after her not knowing what else to do. Brooklyn house was in chaos. Trainees and kids I had never seen before were fighting in the halls and on the main level. The trainees were holding their ground using nothing but wands and staffs the new kids held weapons that ranged from knives to crossbows. I spotted Felix trying to hold off two kids by creating huge masses of penguins. Walt was no where in sight and neither was Sadie. I spotted the gray eyed girl again. She was calmly walking through the battle as if nothing was there. Then I heard a low, pitiful moo right next to my head. I jumped back in surprise as a cow tried to lick my face.

"Yuck!" I yelled.

Several people looked up from their battles, surprised.

"Felix?" I called. "Did you make cows appear?"

"No Carter!" Felix yelled somewhere off to my right. "I hate cows, you know that my favorite animals a penguin!"

I returned my gaze to the gray eyed girl who was still walking along like she was the only person in the world. Then she stepped in something. I think it was cow poo and she looked down and saw it.

Then she looked up to the sky and yelled so loud I could here it over all the fighting. "Really? Please just give me a break!"

Then reality hit her and she looked around as if she was confused by her surroundings. I saw her mutter something and sprint off towards the library. I ran after her being careful where I stepped. The girl looked around making sure that know one noticed her and locked eyes with me. She smirked and slipped inside. I followed to the door and pressed my ear against it. I heard muffled voices on the other side but only made out one word, Idiot. That wasn't really what I thought I would hear. I thought that I would here something maybe about battle plans. Then the door started to open and I ran behind a chair. A young boy maybe 13 or 14 stomped out of the room in a huff. He slammed the door shut, pulled out a metal rod and ran into the fight. I ran back to the door and opened it. I slipped inside and shut the door as quietly as possible. Inside I found several kids standing around Percy, Sadie, and Walt who were tied down. Sadie had a scarf tied tightly around her mouth and Walt was blindfolded. But Percy was just tied down. The girl from my dream paced in front of him. Muttering curses under her breath in a different language that I couldn't place. I looked at the other kids. There was the Gray eyed girl, the girls from my dream and a boy staring accusingly at Walt.

"Percy you idiot!" The girl from my dream said.

She swatted at his cheek but he ducked.

"What were you thinking?" One of the other girls this one with gold eyes and gold/brown hair asked angrily.

"I was bored!" Percy said defensively.

"That doesn't mean you go fly around Brooklyn waiting to get hit in the face with a force field." One of the boys said.

He had curly brown hair and brown eyes. Looked closer at the boy and noticed tiny stubs at the top of his head.

"It was stupid." Admitted the gray eyed girl.

"Uh, guys we have company." One of the other girls said.

She pointed in my direction. Crypto looked up and pulled something out of her back pocket.

"Hello there Carter Kane." She said.

I didn't know what to say and before I could say anything at all she lunged at me.

Percy Jackson vs. Carter Kane

Chapter five

Percy

Gods I hate Crypto. She's so annoying and even though she hates me she protects me. The girl confuses me. So yeah Crypto and her buddies Lily, Sabrina, and Electra come find me and Walt and tie us up and throw us in here. Later Sadie comes and tries to free us and she is captured to. She kept yelling and screaming something in a different language so Electra took off her scarf and wrapped it around Sadie's mouth. For some reason or another they blindfolded Walt and left me there. Later they came back with Grover and Will Solace. Grover just stared at me as Will made small talk with Electra about solar power*. Then Annabeth came in and stared at me like I was an idiot. Then there was the argument about how I was an idiot. (I tuned out of most of it.)And Will got fed up and left. That's when they noticed Carter.

Crypto walked angrily towards Carter with something in her hands that I couldn't make out.

"You were spying on me." She yelled in outrage.

"No I didn't." Carter said confused.

"I sensed you at camp, and in Egypt. Don't lie you have been planning to make war on our world."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Carter said.

Crypto raised her fist with the weird object in it. Then there was a loud POP and Crypto stopped. She gave an evil look to Carter and walked into another room. She came back holding Nico by his shirt collar.

"Don't worry everyone!" he said. "I have saved the day…I BROUGHT TACOS!"

He held up a Del Taco bag and Annabeth made a face.

"How does that help?" She asked.

"Well, um, well Will came back to camp and said you needed help and so I thought he meant with cooking dinner so I thought, why not?"

With her free hand Crypto slapped herself in the face.

"Nico did anyone tell you that you were an idiot?"

"HEY!" Nico said.

"Crypto, be nice." Sabrina said.

"What? I promised Zeus that I would be truthful."

"Who's Zeus?" Carter and Walt asked at the same time.

Electra burst out laughing.

"Electra shut up, remember there was I time that you didn't know about the gods."

Electra stopped laughing but she still smiled broadly.

"Seriously," Carter asked.

"What the heck is Zeus?" Thunder boomed so loud that the fighting outside stopped.

"I don't suggest you call the ruler of the heavens a thing." Crypto said through clenched teeth.

"What?" Walt asked.

"Will someone please get this blind fold off me?" He asked.

Lily walked over to him and untied the blindfold.

"I want an explanation." Carter said.

"You aren't really in the spot to be giving orders right now Carter Kane." Sabrina said coldly.

"Well you did break into my home and capture my trainee and sister." Carter pointed out.

"This blabber mouth girl is your sister?" Lily asked.

Sadie gave her a murderous look. Crypto dropped Nico and walked over to Carter.

"I really don't like mind games." She said.

"They give me migraines, so just shut up and go away, you have no business here."

"I have much business here! You broke into my house!" Carter said defensively.

"Bug off!" Crypto said forcefully.

But I could here her voice quaver. Some thing had happened that no one else had felt.

"What's wrong?" Grover asked.

He had been so quite I had forgotten about him.

"You." She growled at Carter.

"Me?" Carter asked.

"It's been a while since I've been in the presence of Horus." She said.

"I'm not Horus!" Carter exclaimed, getting angry.

"No, but I feel his presence." Crypto said looking up.

"Who's Horus?" Electra asked.

"Shh!" Crypto said. "Show yourself Horus!" She yelled.

At first I thought she was crazy. Who the heck was Horus anyways? Then a form shimmered into existence next to Lily. She yelped like a puppy and jumped away from him. The man was bald with one silver eye and one gold one.

"Hello goddess." He snarled at Crypto. "Long time no see."

Percy Jackson vs. Carter Kane

Chapter Six

Carter

Crypto stared accusingly at Horus.

"Is this all your fault?" She asked gesturing towards Percy.

Horus looked at him as if noticing him for the first time.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." Crypto said clearly annoyed.

"You brought another world's child here?" He asked Crypto is surprise.

"No he brought himself. Olympus sent a rescue mission." She said looking distastefully at Percy.

"Oh, don't mind me just sitting here waiting for you to remember that you were trying to kill me." I said.

Crypto gave me a look and I shut up quick.

"Um hate to brake up this cozy reunion but who the heck are you?" One of the girls asked.

"This is Horus, the Egyptian god of war magic." Crypto said.

"So he's like Ares?" the girl asked.

"No Lily, he isn't like Ares, well not as far as I know." Crypto said looking over at Horus suspiciously.

Sadie screamed something into her gag. Lily finally un-gagged her and Sadie started screaming some pretty strong things in ancient Egyptian.

"Sadie be quiet." I told her, exasperated.

She stopped screaming but she busied herself giving me the evil eye.

"Okay, I think an explanation is in order." Percy said.

"Not to you." Crypto muttered. Percy tried to get up but Nico pushed him down again.

"Percy by know at least you should know not to mess with gods." He said.

Percy gave him the evil eye.

"Look can I just go? I am bored." Sadie said.

Crypto cut her ropes.

"Be my guest. Anyone else want to leave?" Walt, Percy and I raised our hands.

Crypto sighed and cut Percy and Walt's bonds. "You two can go but Carter you must stay until we…find out what to do with you."

Sadie, Percy, and Walt filed out of the library followed by the other girls. Nico stayed and opened his bag of Tacos and pulled one out. Crypto rolled her eyes at him then turned her attention back to me.

"Um," Horus said "I think I will be going now."

Crypto gave him the evil eye but he left anyways. Crypto smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you really think you could just declare war on us like that? Stealing one measly little camper, a powerful camper granted but just one? Pathetic." Crypto told me bringing out a long throwing knife and aiming it causally at my throat.

"I told you." I said through gritted teeth. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Percy just happened to land on our roof."

"What?" She asked totally confused.

'Shut up.' Horus said in my head. 'Let her think that you are planning war on them.'

'No way.' I told him. 'I don't want war.'

'Well I do.' Horus said. 'So tell her that you captured Percy or else I will incinerate you.'

I didn't want to be incinerated so I did what Horus said even though I didn't like it.

"Fine I admit it." I told Crypto throwing up my hands. "We captured Percy and brought him here. We declare war on you…and whoever you are with."

'Good job.' Horus said in my head.

'Shut up' I told him.

Then there was a loud bang, like the sound of thunder. Crypto looked up in the sky and cursed in something that I think was Latin. She told Nico and me to come on and then she pushed the big doors of the library open. Out in the living room it was chaos. Trainees and enemies were running everywhere screaming and flailing around. Luckily no one was dead, yet. But several kids were nursing wounds from wands and weapons alike. A large mix of cows and penguins were milling around. Khufu came up and grabbed one of Nico's tacos.

"Hey!" he yelled at the baboon. "Those are mine!"

"Ugh!" The baboon said and ran off with the taco.

Nico started to run after him but Crypto held him back. There was another boom of thunder and the lights went out. Then I heard the first scream.

Percy Jackson vs. Carter Kane

Chapter Seven

Percy

The first thing I noticed when I came out of the library was the cows and penguins running everywhere. There were cows on every level of the mansion, eating drapes, milling around and leaving 'packages' every where just waiting to get stepped in. The penguins were the bigger threat. They waddled around honking, (Do penguins honk?) and eating peoples clothing. we all split up, Lily and Electra ran off to help defend some wounded Hermes campers while Sadie and Walt ran off to help some of the trainees fend off a couple of Demeter kids who were growing poison ivy and Venus fly traps that were as big as me.

That left Annabeth and me, standing in the middle of the chaos looking like idiots. That's when the thunder started and the lights went out. The screaming quieted to a low murmuring and I heard a scream off to my right and looked over. In the darkness I made out the figure of a small boy much younger then most of the other kids here, camper and trainees alike. He was on the floor curled up with is arms around his knees rocking back and forth. I felt sorry for the kid. This whole experience wasn't right for a boy of his age.

I made out Sadie running towards the boy and getting him to stand up and she led him away. Then there was a flash of lightning and the lights flickered back on. I saw Crypto, Carter, and Nico a little ways of way. Nico looked like he was about to cry, Crypto just stood there stiff as a statue. Carter looked confused, waving his hand in front of Crypto's face.

Then there was another boom of thunder and three very tall, very angry figures came down from the ceiling. Annabeth gasped next to me and I looked over at her. She recognized the figures too. Campers began to kneel, there heads down. I just stood there dumbstruck as the figures came to land on the ground. That's when Crypto finally moved but not in the way I expected her to. I had expected her to kneel like everyone else but instead she pulled her long knife out of her sheath and looked ready to attack the figures. I stood there shocked and confused because the three figures were Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

"WH-what do you want?" Crypto asked her voice shaky.

"Dad! Dad!" Nico said running towards Hades. "I brought tacos but a mean monkey stole them!"

"Nico," Annabeth said. "Enough with the stupid tacos, no one cares."

Nico lower lip trembled.

"I care!" he exclaimed.

Crypto rolled her eyes.

"Nico, we're about to go to war and all you care about are stupid tacos!" She said angrily.

Nico stuck his tongue out at her. Zeus cleared his throat and Crypto stared loathingly at him but she didn't say a word. Poseidon smiled at me like every thing would be okay. But things wouldn't be okay, far from it in fact.

"I've got everything under control." Crypto told Zeus.

Zeus looked around, at the wounded kids kneeling and looking at him dumbstruck at him.

"Things don't seem very under control to me." He said.

Crypto looked hurt, like she really wanted him to think that she could handle things. Finally, Annabeth broke the uneasy silence.

"So um…why are you here?" She asked.

"We are here because this young man declared war on our world." Poseidon said gesturing distastefully at Carter.

The whole room stared silently at Carter.

"Carter!" Sadie yelled at him. "What the heck were you thinking?"

Carter looked uncomfortably at his younger sister and I saw Crypto giving him a little nudge as if to say, 'go on I dare you to take the plunge.'

"Uh…yeah I declare war on you…uh...idiots!" Carter yelled.

There was a collective gasp from the entire contents of the room.

"Very well," Zeus said looking at Poseidon and Hades who nodded as if to agree with some previous discussion. "Then there shall be war."

Percy Jackson vs. Carter Kane

Chapter Eight

Carter

My head hurt as the gods retreated from the room. They floated up through the ceiling and disappeared out of sight. I felt and saw every eye in the room go to me, including the rampaging Penguins and Cows. My face felt hot and I was about to say something when Crypto, who just a moment before had been staring angrily at the gods cut me off.

"So there shall be war!" She yelled, but her voice was cracking like she was trying hard to hold back tears.

She waved a hand to several of the attackers and they nodded in understanding. One pulled out a horn and blew it twice. Immediately all of the intruders, including Percy, Nico, and Crypto left with out another word. All of them filed out the front door, Crypto was the last to leave. She shut the door part way and poked her head back in.

"I-I hope that you got what you wanted! W-we just got out of one war last summer. Most of the campers aren't ready for another." With those final words Crypto slammed the door and every thing was silent.

Sadie walked over to me and slapped my cheek, hard.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" I asked her, rubbing my soar cheek.

"What were you thinking?" She raged. "They aren't the only ones who have just gotten out of a battle!"

I looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry okay? Just…go get ready."

I wanted some time alone to relax my head. But Sadie wasn't going to let me.

"You are coming with me to help the trainees get ready." She told me pulling my arm.

Ten minutes later all of the trainees were suited up with wands, staffs, and amulets. Some of the older trainees clutched magic items. The rest of them looked ready. Felix raised his hand.

"Who are these people?" He asked.

"Why are we fighting with them?" Another kid piped up.

I wanted to answer that they were just Shabti and that this was all just a test of their skills. But I didn't feel like lying.

"They are of different gods; they celebrate the Greek gods and not the Egyptian. That's why we are fighting them."

"Well that seems a bit racist don't you think?" Walt asked.

"Well long ago the worlds split, never to speak again and well we kind of broke that vow when Percy landed on the roof."

"So? Its Percy's fault not ours! Why should we be in a war with them if this is all his fault?" Walt asked.

"Because his father kind of said that he would flood the Sahara desert and kill all of the magicians." I mumbled.

"WHAT?" Sadie yelled. "You never told me that!"

I blushed slightly. "Guess I forgot to mention that part."

"I still don't get this." Walt said. "If this is all Percy's fault why is his father threatening us? We didn't do anything but talk to him."

"Exactly, we talked to him; we broke the vow for no contact." I said.

Walt shook his head.

"I still don't get it." He said.

"Well we can't worry about that now Walt, we've got a war to win." Sadie punched me in the arm.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Don't you think that it's weird that Bast and Uncle Amos never told us about this?" She asked.

"Yeah, but we can't worry about that now." I said.

"But think about it, it's almost like they want the two worlds to meet again. They might want them to meet and become friends." Sadie looked out the window nearest us.

"Yeah," I said. "That or they want the two worlds to meet and see it we're better then them or not." I answered.

Sadie turned back to me and rolled her eyes. Then we left Brooklyn House and started off towards Manhattan. What it Sadie was right? I wondered. What if our two worlds could meet in harmony? I shook that thought out of my head. Crypto had tried to kill me, her buddies had stormed Brooklyn House and attacked our trainees, and there was no way we could make friends with them. No way in the world.

Carter vs. Percy

Chapter Nine

Percy

When we got into Manhattan via bus it was late afternoon and most of us were starving. Crypto reluctantly bought us all hotdogs and we walked to the bottom of the Empire State Building. Crypto looked longingly up into the clouds for a couple minutes then we entered. The usual security guard was sitting in his usual place reading a new book with a ring on the front. He looked up at us and scowl.

"Not you kids again!" He complained.

"We need entrance to the sixth hundredth floor immediately!" Crypto told him impatiently.

The guard scowled but in the end he smiled and said. "I can give you the key but you know you're not welcome up there anymore."

Crypto's face hardened as she took the key.

"Whatever." She told the guard.

We piled about a quarter of us into one elevator and the rest of us waited patiently. I was with the first group, along with Crypto, Nico, and Annabeth. Annabeth grasped my hand as we rode up to Olympus. When the elevator finally stopped at Olympus we all piled out except for Crypto who seemed to have trouble exiting the elevator. She strained hard until she finally got out. Annabeth gave her a strange look.

"The punishment." was the only thing Crypto said.

Olympus was still half under construction and Annabeth wanted to show me all the cool new things that she had put on Olympus but Crypto led us to the side to wait for the others.

When everyone was accounted for Crypto spoke, "As you all well know the Egyptian magicians have declared war on us. Olympus has been expecting something like this to happen ever since the oath was made several millennia ago to never interact with them again after... some certain accidents that I shouldn't talk about."

Crypto met eyes with Electra who was in the back of the crowd. Electra blushed and started studying the floor. Crypto turned her gaze back to the rest of the crowd.

"Are you guys up for another war?" She asked.

A yell went up from the crowd. I couldn't believe this. Why couldn't we all live in harmony? My guess there was something Crypto wasn't telling us. Something that scared her so much she didn't want to speak about it with us.

"Let's go kick some Egyptian butt!" Crypto yelled and we left Olympus.

Looking back on it I don't understand why Crypto took us up their when we left so soon. Maybe she didn't want to freak out the mortals. Or maybe she just wanted to piss off Zeus after their earlier meeting. I never found out.  
>When we got to the bottom of the Empire State building we filed out side and waited for further instruction. Crypto looked around at all the mortals with distaste.<p>

"The last war we fought in New York all the mortals were asleep. How are we going to pull this off?" She asked.

"Gods, where is a good desert when you need it. Well, last time we fought in the desert some of the kids died of heatstroke but still." Crypto said to herself.

One of the Morpheus kids walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. Crypto nodded and looked meaningfully at the rest of the Morpheus cabin.

"Hey guys? Do you think you can put a sleeping spell on the entire city?" She asked.

Most of the kids nodded, the rest just yawned like the whole thing was boring them.

"It will take a lot of power." One of the Morpheus kids said. "Most of us will pass out with exhaustion."

"Not like that's unusual." Nico said.

Everyone giggled.

"Okay guys to your stuff." Crypto said. "Everyone else, come with me!"

We followed Crypto to Central Park where we made our camp.

"Will the gods help?" Travis Stoll asked.

"Probably not," Crypto answered coldly. "They think we can fight this on our own."

"Do you think we can?" Nico asked sitting down next to Crypto. She looked into his eyes and said one simple word that held so much power.

"No."

Carter vs. Percy

Chapter Ten

Carter

We marched bravely into Manhattan. We were followed by Freak and Phillip, who didn't look happy. Sadie walked beside me, muttering to herself.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"You're an idiot! You know that?" She answered steely.

"Yeah, you've told me that before."

"No, I mean that you're really, really stupid!" Sadie said angrily.

"We really don't need war! You know that as well as the rest of us. Why did you have to do this?" Sadie looked about ready to cry.

I didn't want to answer her. My head was in hyper drive, I thought about battle strategies. I had a feeling that only one army would survive this war and I wasn't about to let the Greek army win. Felix ran up and kept stride with Sadie and I. Behind him was Walt and Jaz.

"So, Carter what's your battle strategy?" Walt asked.

I froze, I had never thought about that. What would be my battle strategy?

"We storm the city, see where they are hiding, and destroy them." The words came out of my mouth so fast it sounded like, "westrm thcty seha hiding."

"Okay so we have a plan, now what?" Jaz asked.

"We put it into action of course!" Sadie said. Then she looked around. "Where's Bast?" She asked.

"Bast said something about the gods of either world have no part in this, it's not their fault." Jaz reported.

Yeah, I thought. The gods don't play any part in this what so ever. Then I noticed how quiet it was. The city was empty. Or so it seemed. Not a single sound.

"Something's not right here." Sadie muttered.

"The city," Felix gasped. "Is asleep!"

"No way! How is that possible? No one has the power to put the whole city to sleep!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Maybe our enemies are stronger then we think." Walt muttered. "Percy told me something about how he could control water, his cousin Nico could create skeletons, and his other cousin, Thalia, she could control weather. Something is different about these kids."

"Well yeah." I said. "They're Greek."

"That's not what I meant." Walt said.

We entered Central Park. Then we picked a spot to be our base camp. We sat up tents and trainees ran around collecting wood and other things. Then the weirdest thing happened, it started to snow, the middle of summer and it was snowing!

"This isn't natural." Sadie muttered.

She was practicing several different spells on a quite terrified mouse. The mouse was flying every which way, its tail on fire and it seemed to have tiny hooves. Trainees had stopped running around and had hidden in their warm, comfortable tents. None of us were dressed for this weather, most of us wore plain white cotton tee-shirts and cotton, drawstring pants, which were to thin to keep any heat.

"Hey Sadie, got anything under warm clothing?"

Carter vs. Percy

Chapter Eleven

Percy

"Thalia!" Crypto said through chattering teeth. I didn't understand why or how she was cold, in the middle of winter she would wear jean shorts and a tee-shirt. "I asked to make it rain! Not snow!"

"I'm sorry! It just seemed like rain wouldn't do enough damage!" Thalia said, she too was shivering, but a lot more violently. Most of the campers were shivering the few who weren't, were huddled around a fire, sharpening their weapons.

"Look, I came as soon as I could. Artemis wasn't happy at first but when I told her that it was about Egyptians trying to destroy us she let me come."

"And thanks for doing so, the more kids we have the better." Crypto said.

I shivered a little more violently.

"Does anyone have warm clothes?" I asked.

"Travis?" Crypto asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you and Connor go to the nearest JC Penny and steal some warm clothes for us?"

Travis smiled, "My pleasure."

After the two Hermes kids left Crypto stared sullenly into the fire.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

Crypto rolled her head, maybe to crack her neck, maybe deciding if to nod or shake her head.

"I dunno Percy, this war, I don't think we're ready. We just got out of a war last summer, the new campers; I don't think they are ready to fight other people. They can fight monsters easily enough, but other kids?" Crypto grew silent.

"I know what you mean." I told her putting a wary hand her shoulder. I had never heard her talk to me like that before, I knew that she didn't like me much; this was a new side of her.

"I don't think you do." She told me she looked into my eyes, her multi-colored eyes were full fear and something else, like she had been in this situation before. "Percy, you know that I have fought more battles then you have, I have also lived longer, seen more. I have seen my greatest friends die by Egyptian hands. That is why I am helping; I want revenge for what they have done with my life." Crypto's eyes were full of tears now, as if she was remembering something terrible.

"Crypto, we will win, we will get revenge, and we will strike down the Egyptians and get glory." I promised her. Crypto smiled at me. It wasn't one of those smiles that said, you just did something stupid, or a smile that said I am smiling to humor you. The smile that Crypto gave me was a first; she gave me a smile that said that she believed me.

I smiled back at her. Then someone cleared their throat. I turned around to see Annabeth, her hands on her hips staring at the two of us.

"Hey Annabeth," Crypto said, regaining her cool and composed nature. "We were just talking about why I hate the Egyptians so much."

"Right." Annabeth said nodding her head. Crypto just rolled her eyes and went to got sit with Ella and Lily next to the fire.

Annabeth kept staring at me accusingly. "What?" I asked her in exasperation.

"Nothing." She answered looking away.

Carter vs. Percy

Chapter Twelve

Carter

A half an hour after Sadie preformed a warm clothing spell. (I didn't even know that there was such thing!) All of the trainees were making final preparations for the battle. It was still snowing heavily and about a foot of snow already covered the ground. I was in the main tent practicing a few spells when Walt came in.

"Hey Walt." I said.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think is gonna happen today."

"Not today, tonight, it's all ready eight."

"What? That's not good."

"Yeah, it's like the Greeks are messing with our heads."

Walt stared awkwardly into the distance.

"Walt, are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, just thinking of a battle strategy."

"C'mon Walt let's get everyone together."

"Okay, let's go."

The two of us walked out side and called everyone over to the small campfire that a couple of the trainees had created.

"Okay so listen up." I said standing on a log. There was some muttering from the trainees as they gathered around.

"The time has come for battle; we need to work together so we can beat the Greeks. So here's the plan-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, how come you get to decide our battle strategy?" Sadie asked stepping on the log.

"Because I'm the oldest leader." I answered.

Sadie rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay guys so here's the plan, we advance, attack, win, go home." Sadie said.

The Trainees cheered and lifted Sadie off the log. I just stared at her as she gave me a sly look.

When the trainees finally set Sadie down it was almost nine. We collected our weapons and left our camp, I hoped that we would return there again tonight. We walked through Central Park, hoping to find the Greeks some where soon. The snow was still blowing at us and even when we turned our backs to the wind, the snow kept hitting us straight in the face.

"CHARGE!" A voice from behind us yelled after maybe fifteen minutes of running around aimlessly.

We whipped around to see Percy, Crypto and so many others charged out of the trees. Many of the kids wielded swords, others spears and still others –like Crypto- had bows that were knocked with arrows. There were screams of anger, battle cries and so much noise I was surprised the people of the city hadn't woken up. I started to battle the girl with blonde hair from earlier, she had a knife and she knew how to use it. She battled hard so I didn't have time to make a move myself. I looked to see Sadie battling Percy and to late did I notice my mistake. The girl, with a yell in triumph slashed at me. I thought that I was done for, but I some how blocked with my arm. It was better then my heart but a searing pain ran through my body. I felt the warm stickiness of my blood and dropped down.

"Carter!" Sadie yelled. Then I blacked out.

Carter vs. Percy

Chapter Thirteen

Percy

The fight was confusing. That was the only word that I could use to really explain it. Honestly I was a little put out when it stopped because Carter had a stupid cut on his arm. I had been going sword on wand with one Sadie and was just about to win when Carter screamed. The cut was minor, sure it was bleeding but the cut wasn't that big. I was surprised to see Annabeth standing above him. She was trying to hide her mocking laughter as she too looked at the cut. Crypto smiled cruelly. Her quiver was untouched, like she had never used a single arrow.

Crypto cleared her throat. "Well, um…I guess you guys can have a 5 hour leave to um… tend to your wounded and treat, um, Carter."

She beckoned all of the campers back into the woods and back to our campsite. As soon as we entered our camp Crypto burst out laughing. Most of the campers followed her lead.

"He, got a little paper cut on his arm!" She said through her fit of giggles.

I just stood there, smiling half heartedly.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked me, noticing my mood.

"Nothing."

"Something, what is it?"

"Nothing!"

"C'mon just tell me."

I sighed deeply. There's things that Crypto isn't telling us about this war, things that could be important to defeating the Egyptians. Electra knows them too, something is wrong and it seems that Electra may be the cause."

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed that too, it seems like they are holding back very valuable information. We need to confront Crypto, meet me in front of her tent tonight."

I nodded and walked over to the fire where campers were chatting and laughing.

Crypto came to sit by the fire too, the lime green parka that the Stoll brothers had given her soaked with the water from the snow.

"Thalia, can you please get rid of this dreaded snow now?" She called over to Thalia who was shooting arrow after arrow into a tree.

Thalia looked up and nodded. With a wave of her hand the snow melted and the setting sun glowed brightly on the horizon.

"Thank you!" She yelled.

Thalia nodded and went back to her archery. Crypto shrugged off the parka and got up. She headed towards her tent.

"Hey Connor? May I speak to you for a moment?" She asked.

Connor nodded and stood up. He followed her to the tent where she whispered something in his ear. Connor nodded and ran off into the woods. Crypto looked around then went inside the tent.

Half an hour Annabeth motioned to me and pointed at Crypto's tent. We both stood up and walked towards it.

"Crypto?" Annabeth called. "Do you mind if we speak to you?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Battle strategies." Annabeth replied.

"Okay, come on in."

Carter vs. Percy

Chapter Fourteen

Carter

Nothing is worse then being embarrassed. That is, unless you are the leader of the Egyptian Magician army and you get a cut on your arm and pass out. That's probably the most embarrassing thing I've done in my entire life.

Jaz wrapped my arm in some extra linen and tied it tightly in a knot.

"There," She said. "That should do it."

Then Jaz stood up and walked away from me. All the other trainees were ignoring me, even Sadie who stayed as far away from me as possible. I had made them look weak. No beyond weak, I had made us look like idiots.

I sighed deeply and walked into the biggest tent. Inside was set up like a classic bedroom: with two beds on the opposite sides and a chest of drawers in the middle. This was where Sadie and I were to stay but it also doubled as our command room. A large table and five chairs stood in the middle of the room.

I was alone. I walked over to my bed and lay back against the wall.

Then there was screaming from outside. I jumped to my feet and ran back outside. One of the enemies, one of the campers was calmly entering our camp. He had messy brown hair and an elfish face.

Most of the trainees stared at him. Others raised their wands ready to blow him to smithereens.

"I come under a flag of truce." He said nodding politely at me.

"What do you want?" Sadie snarled.

"I come to relay a message, after all," He said with a sly grin. "I am the son of Hermes."

There was mumbling from the trainees and a lot of 'Whose Hermes?'

"Hermes?" Sadie asked. "Thoth mentioned him! When we saw him last year, he said that he was often confused with the Greek god Hermes. Then he said something like "If you had ever met Hermes you would completely understand my indignation.' I think he was giving us a hint!"

The son of Hermes cleared his throat. "Um, back on topic. I was sent by Crypto to relay a message to a Sadie and Carter Kane. She says that we will retire for tonight, but tomorrow we will finish this. Oh, and she said something like," The boy cleared his throat again and tried to imitate Crypto's voice. He was actually pretty accurate. "Be careful of what you wish for Carter Kane, I know your weaknesses, I have fought your kind before, and I will defeat you for what your kind has done to me and my friends."

I stared at the boy.

"Well you can tell Crypto that we'll beat her first! Plus we have no idea what she's talking about." Sadie yelled at the boy.

The trainees cheered and started jeering at the boy. The boy looked pained like this wasn't something that he wanted to say to Crypto.

"Fine!" He yelled. "Suit yourselves! I was thinking that there could be peace between us; all you had to do was surrender. But I guess not, I guess Crypto has her rights to hate you!"

"Get out!" Sadie yelled at him and she through a fireball at him. The boy ducked and the fireball singed off part of his hair.

The boy stared at her angrily and ran off into the trees.

Carter vs. Percy

Chapter Fifteen

Percy

Crypto was sitting on her bed in the far corner of the tent. The place looked like an artisan's workshop: Old paint palettes and canvases littered the floor. A painting that looked very much like the original Mona Lisa was propped against a table.

"Nice place." Annabeth told Crypto.

"What do you want?" Crypto repeated.

"Information." Annabeth said.

"About what?" Crypto asked.

"The last Egyptian war."

"I'm not telling you about that, go away." Crypto put her face in her pillow.

"C'mon Crypto, we need to know. What happened so that the two worlds swore never to meet each other again?"

Crypto sighed and sat up, clutching a pillow tightly.

"It was years ago," She started. "After the gods left Rome. I had just given Electra one of the Immortal Golden apples because she had saved my demi-god friend. Electra, Sabrina and I went off on an adventure, to see what was in the world. We stumbled upon Egypt and we learned about the Egyptian culture. It was Electra's fault really. She started to make fun of the Egyptians way of life, their silly magic tricks, and finally their gods. That really pissed them off. They declared war on us and when we went back to the other gods to tell them what had happened they got angry and said we were on our own. So we rounded up some Demi-gods and went to the Sahara desert. It was a massacre, for both sides. I saw many friends die, and made sure to track their killers down. I became angry, and violent. I stared to have fits of anger when things didn't go my way. Finally I lashed out at Electra. I told her that I never wanted to see her again. Sabrina calmed me down enough to take me to the leader of the Egyptian army and call a truce."

Crypto burst into tears, this was only the second time she had cried in front of me. It was stunning.

"So many dead." She moaned.

"Crypto." Annabeth said gently. "Tell us the rest."

"When we got to the Egyptian headquarters the magicians started calling insults at us. That set me off. I killed many Egyptians before Sabrina could calm me down again. We met with the leader of the Egyptians and made a deal. There would be a truce as long as both of us kept our mouths shut and we'd never see each other again." Crypto ended the story and burst into a fresh wave of tears.

Annabeth sat next to Crypto, telling her encouraging things while I tried to process all the information that Crypto had just given us. Just then Connor stuck his head through the tent flap.

"I've got bad news and okay news." He said.

"What's the okay news? -and wow, what happened to your head?" I asked.

Connor rubbed his red, scalp with one hand. "That's the okay news." He said. "The Magicians like fire, and incinerating people."

"Good to know." Annabeth muttered. "So what's the bad news?"

"Um, no truce, no surrender, and not much fear."

"They're just hiding it 'cause they don't want to look weak." Crypto said, rubbing her tear stained face. "Percy, will you tell every one it's time for bed?"

I nodded and walked off.

Carter vs. Percy

Chapter Sixteen

Carter

The laughing had ceased after the boy had left, though smiles were left on everyone's faces.

"Alright, time for bed." Sadie said, she too was smiling broadly.

There was a mumbled awww, from the trainees but they knew better then to argue with Sadie. Sadie walked towards our tent, her head held high and a small grin on her face.

"What?" She asked, noticing the look on my face.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

The two of us walked to the tent together.

"That was unnecessary." I told her. "What you did to that Hermes kid."

Sadie snorted. "I was just having a bit of fun."

"Yeah well try to have fun in a different way."

"Bug off."

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

We both walked off towards our beds in silence. "Good night." I whispered to Sadie.

She didn't answer. I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes.

My dreams were restless. My first dream was of the First Nome. It was of Uncle Amos and Zia. Uncle Amos sat calmly at the edge of the steps to the throne while Zia paced the room.

"We must do something!" She cried. "We can't just let Carter, Sadie, and the others just die!"

Uncle Amos smiled at Zia. "They have taken it upon themselves, long ago Greece and Egypt swore never to speak again, that is what I am standing for."

"But there was one of their goddesses in this very room!" Zia exclaimed. "That can't go unnoticed."

"No it can't," Uncle Amos agreed. "But we have to pretend it did."

Zia sighed in exasperation. "I want to help." She said.

"No." Uncle Amos said. "Stay here."

Zia sighed again, she looked some how annoyed yet relieved. "Fine." She sat down next to Uncle Amos and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

My next dream was of the enemy's camp. We were inside one of their tents. The place looked like an Artist's workshop with canvas's every where. Sitting on a bed in the corner was Crypto; she had her face in her hands and my blonde nightmare was trying to comfort her. Percy sat on the ground, crisscross style looking at Crypto like she was telling him a bedtime story. I couldn't hear what they were saying, it sounded like it was coming under a door. The few words that I caught were; Ella, Death, Egypt.

It didn't sound so good. Then the Hermes boy came in. He looked funny with is reddened scalp thanks to Sadie. He said something like, "They won't surrender." and Crypto nodded. Then she said something to Percy and the boy and they left the room. That's when I heard more clearly.

"Annabeth," Crypto said. "What do you think of this war?"

"Honestly?" Annabeth asked. "It's a racist nightmare."

Crypto looked up at Annabeth and smiled, her tear-stained face shining in the lamplight.

"At least someone gets it."

Carter vs. Percy

Chapter Seventeen

Percy

After I told the other campers it was time for bed I went to my tent and crashed under the warmth of a sleeping bag. My dreams took me to Olympus, to the council of the gods.

"This is madness!" Hera declared. "Why should we fight them? We should make peace with the other world!"

"Remember Hera, it was not our idea for this war, it was that fool of a magician Carter Kane!" Demeter argued.

"So what?" Hera said. "That doesn't mean we can't surrender and make peace."

"Surrender?" Ares snorted. "With them? Not likely!"

Most of the other immortals nodded.

"You all are mad!" Hera declared.

"Fine! You think you can convince them?" Apollo asked. "Go down and show us."

"A goddess is forbidden to interfere directly." She reminded him. "Surely you remember that."

"Just go." Zeus ordered.

Hera made a face but left anyways.

I woke up with a freezing sensation on my face. I rubbed my eyes and felt cold snow on my face. Crypto was standing over me, a grim expression on her face, and her eyes glinting in the rising sun's light.

"What was that for?" I asked her, brushing the last of the snow off my face.

"There is someone here to see us, all of us." Crypto said. "We must be under a flag of truce, no weapons allowed."

"But my sword-"

"I know about your freaking sword! Put it down in the tent, I have enchanted it so weapons cannot enter or leave without permission."

I didn't like the sound of that. But I decided that Crypto had been trustworthy so far, even if she felt like beating me to a pulp just to get her anger out. I sat up and stretched and Crypto pulled me out of my tent. The camp was full of kids, trainees and campers alike. No one looked happy and I saw why. Standing on a log, looking as awkward as an immortal can look was Hera, the Queen of the gods. Now I understood why Crypto looked unhappy as she stood next to an equally unhappy Annabeth. Thalia was next to them, rubbing her leg like she was remembering last summer when Hera's statue fell on her.

"Demi-gods and Trainees!" Hera announced. "You have been gathered to make peace between Greece and Egypt. There was an angry mumble from the kids. Hera's face turned angry and the kids who had been angry shut up quick.

"Crypto, Carter, come stand up here."

Crypto grew stony but she walked to the front of the crowd. I could barely make out Carter standing next to her. "Now shake hands and tell each other you are sorry."

"When wild boars fly!" Crypto argued.

"When Set is nice to me!" Carter said. The campers stared at Carter blankly.

"Do it!" Hera warned.

Crypto crossed her arms over her chest. "Never, he must apologize for everything the Egyptians have ever done!"

"And she has to apologize for destroying Brooklyn house just because Percy landed on our roof!" Carter declared.

Carter vs. Percy

Chapter Eighteen

Carter

My face felt like it was going to burn up. Who was this goddess bossing me around like this? Like a school teacher telling a little boy to tell a little girl sorry for pulling her hair. I was sixteen not some kindergartener. Crypto stared at me angrily, waiting for an apology that I would never giver her. I stared right back but soon dropped my gaze, her multi-colored eyes unnerved me, shifting from green to purple to red then to gold.

"Children you are wasting my precious time!" The goddess scolded us. "Say you are both sorry and that the two worlds can live in peace!"

"No," Crypto said, her voice was small and wavered a bit.

"What!" The goddess asked, the rage in her voice would scare an entire army.

"NO!" Crypto said, louder this time. "Lady Hera I have done nothing to provoke these Egyptians it was them who came after us! Why should I say sorry when I did nothing wrong?" I could feel the persuasion in her voice, laying on the idea that it was our entire fault.

"Crypto," Hera said through gritted teeth. "Do not lie any more; it is what got you down here in the first place!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU IT WAS ARES'S FAULT! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Crypto screamed, the exasperation in her voice almost saddened me except for the point that she had been trying to kill me.

Hera's face was stony. "Crypto, why don't you take a vacation? A long vacation, somewhere like Alaska"

Crypto gasped. "That wasn't part of the deal! You never said anything about Alaska!"

Hera smiled evilly. "If you say sorry to Carter and the rest of the Magicians then I won't make you go."

Crypto's face looked pained; something really set her off about Alaska.  
>"Carter and Sadie Kane," Crypto took a deep breath. "We are sorry that we stormed your precious Brooklyn House, and blamed you for capturing one of our campers. Please, take this as a peace offering." Crypto held up her hand and a half of a golden thing landed in her palm.<p>

"It's my last one." She said, tears starting to roll down her face.

Crypto placed the golden thing in my hands and I realized it was half a golden apple. Not the kind like honey crisp or whatever, no this was a pure golden apple.

"Crypto…urrrr, sorry I don't know your last name." Sadie started.  
>Crypto smiled slightly. "I don't have one." She said.<p>

"Oh, okay. Crypto, we apologize for declaring war on you, we were stupid," She gave a pointed look at me, "And immature, please take this as an equal peace offering."

Walt stepped forward and placed a charm in Crypto's hand. She closed her fingers around it and held it to her chest.

"Good, now Carter, Sadie, you should get home to Brooklyn house. Crypto, take the campers and go back to Camp and I don't want any fighting from anyone."

With that, Hera melted into a flash of light and then she was gone.

"Hate her." Crypto muttered. She opened her hand and I saw the charm Walt has given her. It was an eye of Horus, perfect for our situation.

"Good bye Carter Kane," Crypto said. "And don't you dare cross me again, for if you do, I swear I will kill you."

Carter vs. Percy

Chapter Nineteen

Percy

As the trainees left I went over to Annabeth, who was still scowling.

"So," I asked. "What did you think of this whole thing?"

"Stupid." She answered. "Totally stupid."

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek then we both went to go take down our tents.

When I was done with mine I went over to Crypto who was staring at the peace offering Walt had given her. I sat down next to her and looked at the offering. It was a small, golden charm that looked like an eye.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"An eye of Horus." She answered.

"The dude you were arguing with at Brooklyn house?"

"Yes, in ancient Egypt it was supposed to be a good luck charm, Horus being a big important god and all. But it makes me think, what if this symbol meant something about this war? What if it wasn't Carter who declared war, what if it was Horus? Maybe he wanted to take revenge on what happened so long ago." Crypto got a faraway look in her eye.

"Um, earth to Crypto, come in Crypto!" Ella said, sitting down on the other side of her. Crypto looked down at her.

"What?" She snapped.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry, about the apple I mean."

"If it wasn't for you I would have had a whole one." Crypto muttered.

"We should get back to camp." I said, I think the Morpheus spell is wearing off.

Crypto nodded and stood up. She stood up on top of a log and stared at all of the campers, talking quietly.

"Guys, it's time to get home, we can't walk because that would take to long so um, Lily? You still have power, zap us to camp."

Lily nodded and in seconds we were back at camp, scaring, Chiron, Mr. D and the campers who didn't come, right out of their minds.

"Crypto," Chiron began.

"Sorry Chiron," Crypto said quickly. "Code 1st Nome."

Chiron nodded and went back to eating.

Nico sniffed.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"I didn't even get to eat my tacos!"

All of us burst out laughing, even Crypto. Most of the campers stayed for breakfast, other's went to their cabins to change into fresh clothing. After I had changed I went into the forest.

I heard noises and I followed them to a secluded part of river. I found Crypto there, sitting next to the river, dangling her feet in the cool water. She was still fingering the charm, which she had put on her Camp Necklace.

"Can I join you?" I asked.

Crypto looked up at me and nodded. I sat crisscross next to Crypto staring out at the water.

"Hera was right," Crypto said. "I need a vacation, not to Alaska though, somewhere sunny and warm, I'm leaving tonight, I'm gonna go to the Caribbean. I won't come back for a while. Crypto stood up and left. I never saw her afterwards.

That night was the last night at camp, for me and lots of other campers. As the beads were passed out I looked down at it. I had to smile; the picture on the bead was the eye of Horus, with the words, Egypt on the top.

Carter vs. Percy

Chapter Twenty

Carter

We entered Brooklyn house expecting a big mess. But the place was spick and span. Phillip of Macedonia hoped into his pool and Freak flew up to the roof. Bast was sitting on the balcony, eating breakfast as calm as ever. The trainees filed out to join her in silence. Sadie pulled at my arm but I brushed her off.

"I'll be right back," I told her. "I need to check something first.  
>I walked up to the roof to see freak in his stable and a pure Black Pegasus whinnying angrily at him.<p>

"Crap!" I muttered. "Percy forgot his Pegasus!" I shrugged my shoulders, Crypto said not to come near her, so I would just have to keep the Pegasus.

"Fat chance!" It seemed to whinny at me. With one flap of its wings it took off over Brooklyn and into the distance.

I sighed deeply and went back downstairs to join the others. It was like a normal breakfast at Brooklyn House, trainees laughing, talking, and occasionally throwing Phillip a piece of Bacon.

I sat down next to Sadie at the head of the table and felt a pain under my butt, a huge lump. I pulled it out to find that it was just the golden apple. I sighed again. Now that we knew that the Demi-gods existed, even though we didn't understand them, life would never be the same.

"I've got a bone to pick with you!" Sadie told Bast.

Bast looked up from her Feline Fancy and looked at Sadie.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why didn't you tell us that there were other gods and such things as Demi-Gods?"

Bast smiled slightly. "We weren't supposed to meet. I was just holding that up."

"But after we found out, you didn't let on or anything!"

"Again, that was for the safety of the Nomes."

"Whatever."

I smiled at Sadie and she just looked at me. Just then a small package landed in front of me. I looked up to see the same Hermes boy from earlier. His head wasn't read anymore and he was hovering above us by using odd winged High-tops. He grinned at me and left with a sudden pop.

I stared back at the box and opened it. Inside was a small leather necklace with a small bead symbol strung on in the middle. I took it out and held it up.

"That's an Omega." Bast said. "The last letter in the Greek alphabet."

"There's a note." Sadie exclaimed.

I looked at the bottom of the box and sure enough there was a note. It was clean, smooth cursive in gray ink. It read;

Dear Carter,

I had this made for you especially by Cabin 9. It is to remind you of our battle.

Hope you have a good rest of your life!

~ Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Cabin 6.

"She's right." Sadie said, she had been reading over my shoulder. "We will never forget this."

THE END!


End file.
